


Where He Belongs

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Implied Use Of A Crop, M/M, Power Play, Reluctant sub Harry, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for LDWS Round 8's week 4 prompt: "Harry fell to his knees beside Malfoy." in exactly 325 words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/55284.html)

“Look who’s back at my feet.”

The familiar drawl makes Harry’s jaw clench. His knees are uncomfortable against the rough, dusty floorboards. The room feels cool against his naked skin, despite the weather outside. Malfoy steps closer, reaching out to stroke the cool leather crop against his face.

“The boy who lived, now the man at my mercy.” Malfoy uses the crop to raise Harry’s chin. “Well, Potter?”

Harry keeps his eyes lowered to the floor, but his head raised—willing, yet defiant.

“We both know that’s not true. We play this game, but I can stop it any time I want. You know who’s the stronger wizard here.”

“True, but isn’t that where my advantage lies?” The crop lowers, trailing down his neck, grazing over Harry’s nipple as Malfoy slowly circles him. “You _could_ stop me, but you won’t.” Harry closes his eyes but stays silent as the crop dips between his arse cheeks. “You don’t have to come here, yet here you are.”

Malfoy’s polished boots come back into view. They stop between Harry’s knees and the crop swings like a pendulum. The soft whoosh as it cuts through the air sends a pleasant shiver down Harry’s spine and his cock twitches.

Malfoy chuckles darkly. “See,” he says confidently, holding the crop’s serpentine handle firmly once more and running the tip underneath Harry’s hard cock. “Your cock betrays you. I know just how much you crave this.” He crouches down, almost nose to nose with Harry. “I can see — Look at me, Potter.” A beat, then Malfoy grabs his hair, twisting sharply. Harry’s breathing is ragged as he looks up into icy grey eyes. Malfoy smirks.

“I can see how much you need this. Tell me what you want, Potter.” His hands are working at his belt. Harry’s pulse races.

“Go to hell, Malfoy.”

“Oh, I’m sure I will,” he mutters, pulling out his cock, “but not without you, my pet. Open up.”


End file.
